


Two to Three to Two

by sunkissedbysnow



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Married Life, Parenting thingy, Seungbyung, Seungbyung and their child, Seungbyung as parents, Seungchan, Their child is OC, age changing
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkissedbysnow/pseuds/sunkissedbysnow
Summary: Seungwoo dan Byungchan memutuskan untuk mengadopsi satu anak perempuan dari rumah asuh setelah tahun kelima pernikahan mereka. Cherry adalah nama anak itu."Dari kita yang dulu berdua, sekarang bertiga."
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo, Lee Jinhyuk/Original Character (OC)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Two to Three to Two

**Author's Note:**

> Cerita ini adalah cerita yang ingin aku berikan kepada Kak Chasey, yang juga seorang Seungchanist. Maaf banget baru bisa kasih ceritanya sekarang, sampai mau ketemu bulan April lagi dari tahun lalu. Semoga kak Chas, enjoy dan menikmati cerita ini. Kurang lebihnya mohon maaf dan selamat membaca!
> 
> notes: cerita ini diceritakan dengan fokus ke anak Seungwoo/Byungchan atau OC disini.

**Two to Three to Two**

* * *

Pertama kali Cherry bertemu dengan Byungchan dan Seungwoo adalah saat kedua laki-laki yang sangat tinggi (bagi Cherry) datang ke tempat dimana Cherry menghabiskan enam tahun hidupnya belakangan. Saat itu, Cherry sedang bermain dengan teman-temannya yang lain di halaman samping rumah asuh. Bermain masak-masakkan dengan teman-teman mungilnya. Ketika Cherry sedang menuangkan teh ke dalam cangkir plastik berwarna kuning, ibu Yuna memanggil Cherry untuk bertemu dengan mereka berdua. 

“Hai Cherry!” itu adalah Byungchan, yang lebih tinggi. Ia mensejajarkan tubuhnya sesuai tinggi Cherry yang masih selutut Byungchan saat itu. Byungchan mengulurkan tangannya yang dibalas jabatan tangan oleh tangan mungil Cherry. Saat Byungchan tersenyum lebar, Cherry bertanya kenapa pipi Byungchan ada lubang di kedua sisinya? Byungchan yang mendengar hal itu tertawa. Anak kecil berusia tujuh tahun ini belum tahu apa itu lesung pipi. Dengan sabar dan nada suara yang lembut, Byungchan menjelaskan apa itu lubang di kedua pipi Byungchan. Bersamaan dengan Cherry yang sudah menyenderkan punggungnya ke dada Byungchan, mendengarkan penjelasan laki-laki yang memiliki aroma seperti permen kapas kesukaan Cherry saat pergi ke pasar malam. 

Setelah sesi menjelaskan apa itu lesung pipi dan menghabiskan waktu sekitar empat puluh lima menit untuk mengobrol (tepatnya Byungchan membacakan cerita) dan satu jam lima menit bermain bersama dengan Seungwoo (Cherry bertanya siapa nama Seungwoo saat Byungchan bercerita tentang Tuan Kapas dan Nyonya Matahari), Cherry melihat tas kesayangannya dibawa ibu Yuna ke ruang tamu dan diberikan ke Seungwoo. 

Cherry paham dirinya akan pergi dari rumah asuh ini untuk tinggal di rumah Seungwoo dan Byungchan. Cherry pikir, dia tidak akan menangis seperti teman-teman atau kakak-adiknya yang lebih dulu pergi dengan orang yang seperti Byungchan dan Seungwoo ini saat mereka akan berangkat. Tapi ternyata, saat melihat teman, kakak dan adik Cherry melambaikan tangan di halaman rumah asuh dengan tangan kiri Seungwoo yang menggandeng tangan kanan Cherry. Anak yang memiliki pipi gembil dan kenyal ini diam kemudian menangis tersedu-sedu. Tidak ingin berpisah dengan teman-temannya. Alhasil, Seungwoo, Byungchan, ibu Yuna dan ibu asuh Cherry yang lain terpaksa harus membuat Cherry tenang selama kurang lebih dua puluh lima menit. Dengan iming-iming Cherry dapat bertemu dengan teman-temannya dua hari lagi, Cherry yang ada di gendongan Seungwoo akhirnya diam dan melambaikan tangannya dengan hidung yang memerah meninggalkan rumah asuhnya. 

*

“Nah, kalau yang ini kamar Cherry.” Seungwoo membuka pintu kamar gadis kecilnya yang didominasi warna biru muda dan sedikit abu-abu dengan hiasan wallpaper awan dan beberapa bintang di temboknya. 

“Ini kamar Che sendiri?” Seungwoo tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan senyum lima jarinya saat Cherry menggunakan ‘Che’ (dari namanya) sebagai kata ganti ‘aku’. Ia mengangguk dan mensejajarkan tingginya dengan tinggi Cherry. Menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus lembut dan hati-hati rambut hitam Cherry yang sepanjang pundak. 

“Iya, ini kamar khusus buat Che,” Cherry hanya mengedip, “Che mau masuk dan lihat?” 

Setelahnya di kamar yang dulunya hanya dijadikan ruangan buku-buku milik Seungwoo, dipenuhi dengan suara Che dan Seungwoo-Byungchan. Sesekali gelak tawa dapat kalian dengar dari sana. Seolah-olah menyampaikan bahwa ada hangat yang mulai sekarang menyapa tiap ujung rumah ini. 

*

Che kecil tidak takut saat dirinya menjadi siswa baru di sekolah yang dipilih oleh Seungwoo. Salah satu sekolah berbasis internasional yang juga menjadi sekolah anak teman mereka berdua. 

Jadi, saat Seungwoo mendampingi Che pergi ke ruang guru untuk berkenalan sebelum masuk kelas, Che sudah sangat percaya diri. Sepanjang koridor yang mereka lewati, Che mengedarkan pandangannya dan sesekali melempar senyum ke teman seumurannya yang tampak akrab dan baik (Che menilai dari wajah mereka). Saat berkenalan dengan guru-guru, tidak ada ketakutan di wajah Che yang gembil dengan sedikit semburat warna merah muda di pipinya. 

“Chelly..” adalah kalimat yang Che ucapkan sebelum dia bersembunyi dibalik kaki Seungwoo. Malu dan belum terbiasa dengan perhatian yang dia dapatkan sebanyak ini. 

“Che,” panggil Seungwoo setelah mereka keluar dari ruang guru dan berpindah ke salah satu gazebo yang ada di taman belakang dekat dengan ruang guru. 

“Iya?” 

“Che hari ini mulai sekolah ya? Nanti dijemput sama Papa Byungchan waktu Che pulang,” 

“Kamu mau kemana?” Seungwoo tersenyum lembut sembari menggenggam tangan Che yang jauh sangat lebih kecil. 

“Wuya harus kerja, Che. Nanti kita ketemu setelah Che pulang ya?” sebenarnya Che tidak begitu paham karena kalimat Seungwoo terdengar sangat panjang. Tapi satu yang pasti, Che nanti akan dijemput Papa dan akan bertemu Wuya. Jadi, Che hanya menganggukkan kepala, mengiyakan ucapan Seungwoo. Tidak lupa dengan kecupan di pipi kanan kiri Seungwoo saat Miss Luna memanggilnya dan mengajak Che masuk kelas. 

*

_ Parenting  _ adalah hal yang berat. Membutuhkan banyak tanggung jawab dan kesiapan mental, fisik dan finansial saat memutuskan untuk memiliki anak. Memutuskan jenis  _ parenting  _ seperti apa yang sesuai, komunikasi dan kesiapan kedua belah pihak dan bagaimana gambaran rencana masa depan yang akan terjadi. Kurang lebih hal-hal diatas adalah hal-hal yang dipikirkan dan ditimbang oleh Seungwoo dan Byungchan sebelum mereka memutuskan mengadopsi Che dari rumah asuhnnya. 

Lima tahun setelah menikah, mereka akhirnya sepakat untuk mengadopsi bocah kecil dari rumah asuh yang disarankan oleh sahabat mereka yang juga sepasang, namanya Seungsik dan Chan. Menurut mereka, persyaratan dan pola asuh yang diterapkan rumah asuh  _ ‘Moonlight _ ’ adalah salah satu yang terbaik di kota mereka. Maka, sejak tiga bulan sebelum mereka mengajak Che, Seungwoo dan Byungchan mulai sering berkunjung ke rumah asuh  _ ‘Moonlight _ ’ untuk menanyakan prosedur dan mengenal satu persatu anak-anak disana. 

Che adalah salah satu bocah perempuan kecil yang menarik perhatian mereka. Anak kecil dengan tinggi selutut Byungchan kurang sedikit, memiliki tipikal wajah manis dan pipinya yang gembil. Rambut lurus sebahu berwarna hitam legam, membuat semburat merah muda semakin terlihat dan sesuai dengan namanya, Cherry. 

Yang pertama kali melihat Che adalah Seungwoo. Saat itu, Che sedang bermain bola bekel dengan teman-teman seumurannya di teras rumah asuh. Che yang saat itu akan kalah karena dia tidak bisa membalik dan mengambil poin bola bekelnya yang membuat Che teriak kesal. Seungwoo yang mendengar, langsung mencari sumber suara yang kemudian dia melihat Che yang serius bermain dan tiga puluh detik kemudian (Seungwoo benar-benar menghitungnya) Che tertawa keras karena berhasil menang di putaran tadi.

“Aku tadi lihat ada anak kecil cewek, yang ketawanya enak banget pas kedengeran. Renyah. Bikin orang yang lihat ikutan senyum.” adalah yang Seungwoo katakan saat dirinya dan Byungchan berada di ruang ibu Yuna untuk berdiskusi siapa yang sekiranya dapat mereka ajak ke rumah. 

“Oh ya? Siapa?” tanya Byungchan. 

“Aku nggak tau namanya. Tapi dia pakai baju warna abu-abu dan celana jeans selutut. Rambutnya sepundak dan dibiarin kegerai,”

“Itu Cherry.” Seungwoo menghela nafas lega dan menampilkan senyum lembutnya. Siap mendengar penjelasan ibu Yuna tentang anak bernama Cherry ini. 

*

Saat Che lulus sekolah dasar, Byungchan dan Seungwoo adalah salah satu dari sekian orang tua yang heboh untuk datang ke acara kelulusan Che. Ditambah Che akan tampil untuk menari ballet sebagai perwakilan salah satu kelasnya. Tentu saja Seungwoo dan Byungchan dengan semangat duduk di barisan ketiga dari depan lengkap dengan perlengkapan kamera yang baru Seungwoo beli dua minggu lalu setelah wali kelas Che memberi kabar bahwa Che akan tampil di upacara kelulusan. 

Maka Byungchan, dengan bantuan Kak Sunhwa, kakak Seungwoo, benar-benar menyiapkan apapun kebutuhan Che yang menyangkut pertunjukannya. Mulai dari memastikan sepatu yang digunakan hingga apakah Che memerlukan kostum baru dengan desain yang simple tapi masih elegan dan yang lainnya. 

“Papa, Che pakai ini aja. Papa sama Wuya beliin Che ini waktu Che baru ikut balet. Che mau pakai baju ini aja,” setelah hampir lima bulan tinggal bersama, Che akhirnya bisa memanggil Byungchan dengan sebutan Papa dan Seungwoo dengan sebutan Wuya, kependekan dari Ayah Seungwoo. Yang pertama kali Che panggil dengan panggilan sayang itu adalah Byungchan. 

Saat itu, Che dijemput seperti biasa oleh Byungchan di sekolahnya. Jika biasanya Byungchan akan membawa Che pulang ke rumah kemudian bermain dengan Byungchan, hari itu Byungchan mengajak Che untuk ikut Byungchan ke tempat kerjanya sebagai seorang fotografer ternama di kota mereka. Che hanya menganggukkan kepala mencoba paham dengan ucapan Byungchan selama mereka berada di perjalanan. Di tangannya ada segelas es krim yang Byungchan belikan di toko es krim tidak jauh dari sekolah Che.

Sesampainya Byungchan dan Che di studio tempat Byungchan bekerja, Che dengan patuh dan menurut, duduk tidak jauh di tempat duduk yang ada di belakang Byungchan. Mata bulat dan hitamnya mengamati tiap gerakan dan bagaimana Byungchan mengarahkan model dan staf-staf yang ada disana selama bekerja. Che tidak dapat menangkap maksud Byungchan mengarahkan pose model yang ada di depannya, tapi dia mengerti bagaimana papanya harus bergerak maju mundur dan sesekali mengecek komputer guna melihat hasil jepretannya. Saat Che menggigit sendok kayu es krim yang ia gunakan, ada seorang anak kecil perempuan seumuran dengan Che mendekati Byungchan. Anak kecil itu menarik-narik baju Byungchan yang direspon sangat amat ramah oleh Byungchan. Tidak lupa dengan dekik di kedua pipinya yang terbentuk saat Byungchan tersenyum pada anak kecil itu. 

“CHE!” adalah seruan dari Byungchan saat ia melihat salah satu properti yang terbuat dari kayu tergeletak tidak jauh dari tempat Che berdiri. Disana ada Che yang membuang es krimnya sembarangan dengan wajah merengut tambah kesiapan untuk menangis kapan saja. 

“Che, kenapa?” Che menggelengkan kepalanya. Mengusap matanya dengan lengan baju yang ia kenakan. Matanya melihat ke Byungchan dan anak perempuan itu bergantian. Saat Byungchan ingin menarik tangan Che untuk mengajak Che ke ruang tunggu, saat itu juga Che berteriak dengan targetnya adalah anak perempuan berbando polkadot di depannya. 

“Papa punya Che! Jangan peluk papa!” 

Byungchan bingung harus bereaksi apa. Haruskah dia senang atau sedih atau bagaimana? Masalahnya, situasinya sangat tidak pas untuk dia mengekpresikan emosi yang ia rasakan saat ini. Akhirnya, Byungchan mengulas senyum ke-papa-annya ke Che dan mengajak anak itu keluar ruangan sembari berkali-kali mengulang, “Papa punya Che.” 

*

Di suatu hari ketika Che sudah kelas dua sekolah menengah. Che pulang dengan wajah takut-takut. Byungchan yang saat itu sedang di rumah memperhatikan anak perempuannya dengan bingung. Tidak biasanya Che pulang diam saja dan langsung masuk kamar tanpa memberikan kecupan selamat datang di pipi Byungchan, seperti hari-hari lainnya. 

“Che? Kamu kenapa?” 

“Gapapa, pa.”

“Kok tumben diam aja? Ada apa tadi di sekolah?” hampir dua menit Byungchan berdiri di depan pintu kamar Che guna menunggu jawaban Che. Namun nihil. 

“Ya udah, nanti kalau Che lapar dan udah mau cerita ke papa, keluar ya? Papa ada di depan tv.” merasa anaknya sudah mendengar ucapannya, Byungchan segera beralih dari pintu kamar Che ke ruang tengah. Kedua jempolnya dengan cepat mengetikkan rangkaian abjad dan kata untuk menceritakan keadaan Che ke Seungwoo. 

Seungwoo itu lemah jika menyangkut Che. Karena bagi Seungwoo, Che adalah orang kedua yang terpenting di hidupnya. Selain itu, setelah kejadian Che yang pernah masuk rumah sakit karena keracunan makanan basi, Seungwoo menjadi salah satu ayah protektif tapi tidak terlalu protektif pada Che. Maka saat Byungchan mengiriminya pesan Che yang pulang dengan keadaan murung, Seungwoo langsung pulang ke rumah, menyerahkan pekerjaannya hari itu pada salah satu karyawan terbaiknya. 

“Che mana?” ucap Seungwoo sesaat setelah ia melihat Byungchan yang duduk di depan laptop dengan tv yang menyala. 

“Di kamar,” Byungchan melepaskan kacamata kerjanya kemudian menghampiri Seungwoo untuk memberikan kecupan di bibir laki-laki yang memiliki mata seperti tapioka pearl. “Dia tadi pulang diem aja dan nggak ada omongan apa-apa.”

“Kamu nggak tanya?’ 

“Udah, tapi nggak dijawab.” maka sekarang gantian Seungwoo yang mengetuk pintu kamar Che, pelan-pelan. 

“Che? Ini Wuya,” Seungwoo melirik Byungchan. “Wuya boleh masuk?” Byungchan menggelengkan kepalanya, sedikit murung dengan tidak adanya jawaban yang diberikan putri satu-satunya itu. 

_ ‘Kenapa?’ _ tanya Seungwoo ke Byungchan tanpa mengeluarkan suara, hanya bentuk dari bibirnya saja. 

_ ‘Nggak ta-’  _

“Ayah aja yang masuk..” Byungchan mengatupkan bibirnya tepat setelah pintu kamar Che dibuka. Seungwoo melirik Byungchan. Byungchan mengangguk dan akhirnya Seungwoo masuk ke kamar Che (yang tumben hari itu berantakan). 

Tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan setelah Seungwoo masuk. Che yang duduk di kursi belajarnya hanya menunduk dengan tangan yang meremas-remas rok sekolahnya yang berwarna putih. Seungwoo mengernyit melihat pakaian Che. Dia masih menggunakan rok sekolah, sedangkan untuk baju seragamnya ia sudah berganti menjadi kaos berwarna merah maroon dengan tulisan ‘ _ summer time _ ’. 

“Che.”

“Ayah.” ucap mereka bersamaan.

“Hm? Kenapa Che?” 

“Ayah…” Che menarik nafasnya gugup, masih tidak berani melihat Seungwoo yang di depannya. Seungwoo berdeham menjawab panggilan dari Che. “Tadi.. Che berdarah..” cicit Che. 

“HAH?! KAMU BERDARAH?! DIMANA? KOK BISA? KENAPA?!” 

“CHE KAMU BERDARAH KENAPA?! MANA?!” iya ini Byungchan yang teriak sambil tiba-tiba masuk kamar Che. Lengkap dengan wajahnya yang panik dan kaget karena tadi dengar ucapan Che. 

Che kaget, pasti. Tapi akhirnya dia yang mencoba menenangkan dua orang laki-laki dewasa yang di depannya dengan cara menggebrak tangannya ke meja belajar. 

“PAPA! AYAH!” tentu saja orang tuanya langsunng diam. Suara Che kalau teriak itu nyaring banget, sampai-sampai kadang Byungchan dan Seungwoo mikir, dulu Che makan apa ya kok nyaring banget suaranya?

“Aku nggak kenapa-kenapa. Cuma berdarah aja,” Che mendengus kesal. Melihat ke arah ayah dan papanya gantian dengan kesal. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa malu tentang apa yang dia akan ucapkan setelah ini. 

“Iya berdarahnya kenapa Che?” Seungwoo. 

“Chedapetpertama,” sangat cepat Che ngomongnya sampai Byungchan harus meminta otaknya yang dipenuhi dengan jadwal dan agendanya bekerja ekstra keras. 

“Hah? Apa Che?” 

Che menghela nafasnya kasar. Sedikit malu mengulang kalimat yang entah kenapa bagi Che adalah hal memalukan. Mungkin karena keduanya laki-laki dan Che adalah perempuan sendiri?

“Che tadi dapet di sekolah.”

“Dapet apa?” tanya Byungchan lagi. Otaknya masih belum  _ connect  _ dengan kalimat Che barusan. Byungchan menengok ke Seungwoo yang menyikut tangannya. Kemudian mengikuti arah mata Seungwoo ke pojok ruangan. Ada rok berwarna putih yang Byungchan ketahui adalah rok seragam Che karena ada noda bolpoin warna merah dan hitam di beberapa bagian. Tapi Che yang di depannya juga sedang memakai rok seragam?

“Dapet.. Itu.. pa.. Dapetnya cewek…” cicit Che. Pipinya sudah merah dan panas. Rasanya malu banget dia ngomong kalau akhirnya Che per-hari ini sudah memasuki fase remaja awal. Merasa tidak ada respon dari papa dan ayahnya selama beberapa menit keheningan, akhirnya Che mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat ayahnya yang sedang sibuk mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya dengan buru-buru. Begitupun dengan papanya. Bedanya, Byungchan setelah mengetik cepat dia menggulirkan layar ponselnya kemudian berhenti lalu menggulirkan lagi. 

“Kalian kok diem aja?” keduanya berhenti dari kegiatan yang dilakukan dan melihat ke Che yang melihat mereka bingung. Bingung dengan respon dari mereka berdua. 

“Halo?” adalah Seungwoo yang menerima telpon saat Che akan berbicara lagi. “Kak Sunhwa ngomong sendiri aja ya sama Che. Aku nggak paham sama gituan,” Che menerima handphone yang disodorkan Seungwoo dengan pandangan bingung. Ada apa sampai ayahnya menelfon Sunhwa?

“Halo…?”

“Che! Kamu kata Seungwoo hari ini dapet pertama ya? Udah ada pembalut belum? Eh jangan lupa dicuci ya celana kamu! Bisa nggak? Apa perlu aku kesana?” Che melirik ke Seungwoo dan Byungchan gantian setelah mendengar sapaan dari Sunhwa. Benar-benar tidak menyangka, Seungwoo harus menghubungi kakaknya hanya karena masalah siklus menstruasi Che pertama kali. Padahal Che sudah tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Dia hanya ingin memberi tahu orang tuanya saja. Tapi.. ya sudahlah. Che mencoba memahami bahwa orang tuanya memang sepanik dan seperhatian itu. 

*

“Lho kamu mau kemana? Tumben udah rapi banget?” Byungchan meletakkan segelas air lemon hangat yang baru dibuatnya. Jarum di dinding masih menunjukkan angka delapan, masih sangat pagi di hari Sabtu untuk melakukan kegiatan. Tapi, sepertinya tidak berlaku untuk Che yang sudah menginjak usia enam belas tahun. 

Che sudah berpakaian rapi dan cantik di pukul delapan lebih sepuluh menit disaat papanya maish rembes baru bangun tidur. Kaos berwarna putih yang dipadukan dengan jaket jeans dan celana panjang warna krem, lengkap dengan sepatu Keds berwarna putih dan  _ sling bag  _ warna coklat menjadi pilihan pakaian Che hari ini. 

Byungchan menyesap air lemonnya saat Che mengikat rambut coklatnya yang sudah agak panjang di bawah bahu di depan kaca di dekat lemari buku luar. Mengamati anaknya yang sudah berubah menjadi seorang gadis remaja, tidak lagi anak-anak, ada rasa bangga dan sedih yang muncul dari dalam diri Byungchan. Terutama saat menyadari bahwa usianya dan Seungwoo akan memasuki kepala empat dan Che yang akan menuju usia dua puluh tahun, empat tahun lagi.

“Mau jalan sama temen, pa. Wuya belum bangun?”

Byungchan menggeleng, “Jalan kemana? Sama siapa?” Che mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Byungchan dan meminum air lemon yang Byungchan buat tadi. Diikuti dengan pandangan mata Byungchan yang tidak lepas darinya. 

“Lipstick kamu apa nggak kemerahan? Ganti yang warna natural aja,” 

“Nggak, papa. Ini tuh udah warna natural, cuma aku gelapin dikit banget," Che menyuap satu, buah anggur yang ada di atas meja makan. Sisa milik Seungwoo tadi malam. "Aku mau keluar sama temen cowok aku," 

"Siapa? Donghyun? Yuvin? Hanse? Atau siapa?" 

Che mengecek handphonenya setelah ada notifikasi chat baru. Segera dia beranjak dan mencium pipi Byungchan sekilas untuk berpamitan. "Namanya Jaehyun. Doain ya pa, biar jadian." 

"GIMANA?!" 

*

Sebenarnya ini bukan pertama kali Che suka sama satu orang. Waktu dia SMP sebenernya dia pernah deket sama salah satu kakak kelasnya yang anggota OSIS. Tapi karena waktu itu kakak kelasnya itu sibuk banget jadi siswa teladan dan ikut banyak lomba matematika dan ipa, akhirnya kabar mereka deket cuma jadi kabar burung dan sebatas gosip aja. Che sendiri juga nggak habis pikir kenapa bisa ada gosip dia pacaran sama yang bersangkutan? Padahal deket aja karena nanyain tugas OSIS dan karena satu organisasi. 

Cinta pertama Che itu si Jaehyun yang disebutin namanya pas Che ijin keluar sama papanya. Jaehyun itu satu angkatan sama Che di sekolah. Mereka jadi dekat karena satu ekstrakurikuler, teater. Kata Che, dia hobi bikin naskah drama karena hidup nggak ada drama itu nggak hidup dan enaknya nyari masalah di naskah yang ditulis itu susah. Karena banyak banget masalah hidup. Jaehyun dia anak teater yang biasanya ikutan main atau jadi pemain latar musik, biasanya megang gitar kalau nggak kajun. Mereka sering ketemu dan jalan bareng diluar teater buat ngomongin soal naskah teater buat lomba yang biasanya diadakan tiap dua-tiga bulan sekali. Sejak itu, mereka jadi deket dan Che ngerasa dia tertarik sama Jaehyun. 

Jadi, pas dia jalan sama Jaehyun hari ini, dengan senang hati dia nonaktif-in ponselnya untuk menghindari panggilan dari ayah dan papanya. Karena Che yakin banget, abis dia bilang kalau dia deket sama Subin ke papanya, papanya pasti langsung bangunin ayahnya dan otomatis semuanya jadi bingung dan mau tau kemana Che pergi dan ngapain aja. Paling parahnya, mereka ngikutin Che. 

“Che.” panggil Jaehyun. Mereka sekarang lagi di salah satu supermarket. Nemenin Jaehyun beliin titipan mamanya. 

“Apa?” jawab Che sambil senyum. Salah satu yang Che suka dari Jaehyun adalah, meskipun dia anak cowok satu-satunya di keluarganya, tapi dia nggak malu kalau disuruh mamanya belanja atau nemenin mamanya. Dia biasa bantu mamanya. Selain poin Jaehyun yang ganteng dan kepribadiannya yang bikin Che kesengsem. 

“Lo pernah suka sama seseorang nggak?” 

“Pernah. Sekarang lagi sama orang,” 

_ ’Lo orangnya.’ _

“Gimana ya caranya  _ confess _ kalau lo suka sama orang itu?” tanya Jaehyun sambil tangannya baca tulisan di berbagai jenis botol saus dan minyak yang ada di depannya. Che nggak bisa jawab. Dia bingung. Siapa yang Jaehyun suka? Ya masa dia ketahuan kalau suka sama Jaehyun? Emang ketara banget? 

“Ya.. tinggal ngomong aja, mungkin? Ha...ha...ha…” jawab Che gagap. Ada perasaan nggak enak pas Jaehyun nengok ke arah Che dengan tatapan yang.. Che pikir itu bukan ditujukan buat Che.

“Masalahnya.. Orang ini nggak tau kalau gue suka sama dia.” 

Che makin deg-deg-an. Jantungnya udah nggak karuan. Tiba-tiba dia ngerasa udara disekitarnya ini hilang dan digantikan dengan udara pengap yang susah banget buat keluar dari paru-parunya. 

“Gue cuma berani liatin dia dari jauh. Bahkan gue nggak yakin dia kenal gue atau nggak. Paling cuma kenal.” 

Dan di lorong saus makanan di siang hari, Che merasakan patah hatinya yang pertama. 

*

Seungwoo dan Byungchan nggak pernah membatasi pergaulan dan lingkup pertemanan Che. Mereka membebaskan Che untuk berteman dan bergaul dengan siapa saja, asalkan mereka adalah orang yang baik-baik dan Che bisa bertanggung jawab atas lingkaran pertemanannya. Jadi, mereka nggak heran waktu Che pulang abis ‘kencan’ sama Jaehyun dengan keadaan nangis-nangis, lusanya Che udah diajak jalan-jalan sama Yuvin dan Donghyun. 

Ketika Che pulang nangis karena kisah cinta pertamanya adalah kisah cinta yang gagal, Seungwoo beneran nggak tidur semalaman karena nemenin Che nangis sambil cerita-cerita soal masa-masa dia sama Byungchan pacaran. 

Byungchan bukan cinta pertama Seungwoo, begitu juga sebaliknya. Tapi mereka ketemu dari teman yang ngenalin mereka pas mereka lagi makan burger di Burger King. Mereka punya  _ interest  _ yang sama soal fotografi. Seungwoo suka keliling banyak tempat sebagai salah satu strategi  _ healing _ nya kalau dia sumpek dan jenuh kuliah. Byungchan, dia ikut kegiatan mahasiswa fotografi dan sinematografi. Mereka jadi dekat karena mereka sering jalan berdua sampai akhirnya mereka mutusin buat pacaran dan menikah setelah mereka berdua udah kerja. 

"Cinta pertama itu, biasanya nggak berhasil, Che." 

Che setuju dengan ucapan ayahnya malam itu. 

*

"Papa, Ayah." mereka bertiga sekarang sedang berada di salah satu rumah makan yang ada di mall. Agenda mingguan makan bersama yang dimulai sejak Che mulai kuliah. Kata Papa waktu itu,  _ "Kamu udah mulai sibuk kuliah tiap hari. Tapi kalau bisa, luangin waktu sehari buat bareng sama Papa sama Ayah."  _

Che sendiri sadar, semakin dia dewasa dan bertambah usia semakin banyak pula kesibukan yang membuat berkurangnya waktunya dengan Seungwoo dan Byungchan. Makanya, sebisa mungkin, jika di akhir pekan ia tidak ada kegiatan kampus atau tugas atau jadwal ujian/kuis, Che dengan senang hati akan pergi jalan-jalan dengan ayah dan papanya. Walaupun itu hanya sekedar makan di restauran milik kakeknya lalu lanjut jalan keliling mall hanya untuk beli hal-hal nggak penting, tapi setidaknya ada hari dimana mereka bertiga memiliki waktu untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi seminggu ini. Biasanya, agenda bersama mereka diakhiri dengan mereka bertiga tidur bersama di ruang tengah dengan televisi yang dibiarkan menyala, mendongengi mereka yang tidur lelap.

Kembali ke mereka yang sedang makan katsu di salah satu restaurant di mall. Seungwoo yang tadinya sedang membalas pesan dari atasannya meletakkan ponselnya. Meminta Che untuk melanjutkan ucapannya. “Kenapa Che?”

Che memainkan jari-jari tangannya. Salah satu kebiasaan Che saat dia gugup. 

“Kenapa dek?” tanya Byungchan. 

“..Itu.. nanti ada temenku yang mau nyusulin aku kesini.”

“Temen? Siapa?” kali ini Seungwoo. Byungchan masih mengaduk-aduk es lemon yang datang beberapa saat lalu, sedikit melirik ke Che yang merapikan rambut sebahunya yang diwarnai coklat terang tiga hari lalu. 

“Anu, kakak tingkatku. Dia dulu juga jadi kakak kelasku pas SMP.”

“Oh pacar kamu?” 

Che tidak langsung menjawab. Bingung dengan jawaban apa yang harus ia berikan kepada orang tuanya. Dibilang pacar, sebenarnya mereka belum pacaran. Dibilang nggak pacaran, tapi sikap sama perilaku mereka udah kayak orang pacaran. Jadi , akhirnya jawaban yang diberikan Che adalah, “..calon pacar sih tepatnya.” 

Ekspektasi Che dengan jawaban yang diberikannya adalah salah satu dari mereka akan membobardir banyak pertanyaan pada Che tentang siapa orang yang Che maksud atau hal heboh lainnya seperti saat dirinya suka dengan Jaehyun. Bukan respon heboh, melainkan respon tenang dan ‘ooh’ adalah yang Che dapatkan. 

“...Kok kalian diem aja?” 

“Emang papa harus gimana?” 

“..Ya tanya-tanya soal dia mungkin?” Che menggaruk hidungnya yang tidak gatal. 

“Nanti juga bisa tanya-tanya pas orangnya datang.” ucap Seungwoo santai. 

Benar saja, saat calon pacar Che datang dan bergabung dengan meja mereka. Seungwoo dan Byungchan tidak hentinya memberikan pertanyaan pada laki-laki dengan rambut brunette coklat itu. 

Namanya Jinhyuk. Kakak kelas Che waktu SMP dan sekarang jadi kakak tingkat Che di kampus. Bedanya, Jinhyuk ambil jurusan teknik robotika sedangkan Che ambil teknik sipil. Ya karena satu fakultas dan waktu itu Jinhyuk jadi panitia ospek, makanya mereka berdua bisa ketemu. 

Akhirnya, setelah serangkaian ospek fakultas teknik yang terkenal satu tahun baru selesai, Jinhyuk baru berani melakukan aksi pendekatannya pada Che. Gadis dengan rambut sebahu yang saat itu masih berwarna hitam kecoklatan ini awalnya hanya menganggap Jinhyuk ingin menjalin hubungan karena berasal dari alumni sekolah yang sama. Tidak tahunya selama dekat hampir delapan bulan ini, Che jadi sadar bahwa rumor yang dulunya beredar saat dia SMP adalah salah satu jenis gosip yang akhirnya jadi kenyataan saat ini. Dekatnya dia dengan Jinhyuk, salah satu ketua departemen BEM Fakultas menjadi obrolan hangat di hampir semua kalangan di Fakultas Teknik. 

Che yang masih menjadi mahasiswa baru, hanya diam dan membiarkan semua kabar (baik yang benar atau bukan) hilang dengan sendirinya. Tidak berniat sedikitpun untuk mengklarifikasi atau angkat bicara tentang dirinya dan kakak tingkatnya sekaligus gitaris salah satu band fakultas. Toh, bagi Che nanti akan hilang dengan sendirinya. Entah kabar yang beredar akan menjadi benar adanya atau hanya menjadi gosip tanpa ada bukti. 

“Udah kenal sama Cherry berapa lama?” ini Seungwoo. 

“Kalau kenalnya sih udah dari SMP. Sama-sama tau nama dan pernah satu organisasi OSIS, tapi baru deket pas Cherry masuk kuliah.” 

“Terus kenapa dulu nggak dekat?” ini Byungchan. 

“Soalnya dulu nggak sering ketemu sama Che, jadi jarang banget ngobrol. Cuma kenal namanya aja. Nggak taunya ketemu lagi pas sekarang kuliah, hehehe…” 

“Udah deket sejak kapan?” Che meremas tangannya sendiri karena gemas. Ayah dan papanya ini benar-benar bertanya banyak hal pada Jinhyuk yang sepertinya masih berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk menjawab segala pertanyaan yang diajukan Byungchan dan Seungwoo. 

“Wuya sama Papa, apa nggak mau makan dulu?” Che berusaha menghentikan sesi tanya jawab mereka bertiga. Sedikit tidak enak dengan calon pacarnya yang daritadi ingin makan harus bolak-balik meletakkan sendoknya. 

“Ini sambil makan. Makan dulu gih,” jawab Seungwoo sebelum menyuapkan sesendok  _ beef katsu _ , “-nanti dilanjutin lagi. Saya sama Byungchan masih belum selesai.” 

Che rasanya ingin pergi saja dari sana. 

*

Hari Sabtu minggu kedua bulan Mei, gedung  _ convention center  _ universitas sangat ramai. Ratusan orang berkumpul di depan gedung dengan masing-masing membawa kado, bunga dan hadiah lainnya di tangan mereka. Saling bercengkerama satu sama lain sembari menunggu acara yang di dalam selesai.

Hari ini adalah hari wisuda bagi mahasiswa yang menuntut ilmunya selama kurang lebih empat tahun. Tidak terkecuali Che yang saat ini ada di dalam gedung dengan balutan gaun selutut dan  _ high heels _ lima senti berwarna coklat keemasan, dilapisi baju dan topi toga diluarnya. Senyum lebar tidak luntur dari wajah manis dan imutnya sejak pagi tadi. Sesekali ia melihat ke arah Seungwoo dan Byungchan yang duduk di deretan kursi orang tua yang berada di lantai atas dengan balutan jas berwarna hitam untuk Seungwoo dan abu-abu gelap untuk Byungchan. 

Cherry bersiap-siap berdiri dari kursi yang ia duduki saat pembawa acara wisuda mengumumkan saat ini adalah giliran Fakultas Teknik program studi Teknik Sipil yang akan maju ke depan. Bersalaman dengan rektor, dekan dan penyerahan ijazah sebagai bukti bahwa mereka akan meninggalkan kampus yang sudah menjadi tujuan setiap hari mereka selama melalui proses belajar. 

Cherry tidak pernah se-emosional ini saat dia menerima penghargaan atau merayakan kelulusan. Namun, hari ini adalah salah satu momen yang cukup emosional bagi gadis dengan lesung pipi di pipi kanannya. Sekembalinya Che dari depan untuk menerima ijazah, ia segera menoleh ke tempat duduk Ayah dan Papanya yang melambai-lambaikan tangan dengan ponsel yang masih mereka genggam (yang Che yakin pasti mereka gunakan untuk merekam Che tadi). Walaupun dari jauh, tapi Che dapat melihat bagaimana raut wajah bangga dan terharu dari kedua orang tua yang sudah membesarkannya selama ini. Che tertawa haru saat melihat Ayah Wuya menangkup pipi papa Byungchan karena hidungnya memerah sebagai dampak dari ia menangis melihat pencapaian Che hari ini. 

Bukan hal mudah bagi Che untuk sampai di titik ini. Ia sendiri mengakui, jika bukan karena Seungwoo dan Byungchan yang memberikan dukungan secara emosional, finansial dan sosial kepadanya, Che yakin dirinya tidak bisa ada di titik ini. Bagaimana jatuh bangunnya Che selama pelaksanaan tugas besar. Pusingnya Che karena harus sering begadang dengan jam tidur yang semakin pendek. Berkurangnya interaksi dengan kedua orang tua angkatnya selama hampir satu setengah tahun untuk pengerjaan tugas besar. Jarang pulang dan sekalinya pulang dia akan tidur seharian, tanpa Seungwoo dan Byungchan yang mengganggunya. Sadar anak gadisnya membutuhkan banyak waktu istirahat. 

Namun, melihat wajah senang dan gembira bercampur tangis haru saat Che dipanggil ke depan, seolah-olah menjawab segala kerja keras Che selama ini. Seungwoo dan Byungchan bersyukur mereka memiliki anak seperti Cherry. 

*

Sejak sebelum lulus, Che sudah direkrut menjadi pegawai di salah satu perusahaan swasta sebagai staff analis kontrol kualitas bahan baku dan produk yang digunakan dalam suatu proyek atau pekerjaan. Awalnya, tempat kerja berada tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Hanya butuh waktu sekitar 10-15 menit untuk sampai ke tempat kerja Che dan itu bukan masalah besar bagi Che dan juga ayah dan papanya. Namun, dua minggu setelah upacara wisuda, ada surat dengan logo tempat ia bekerja datang ke rumah dan ditujukan untuk Che. 

Byungchan sedang sibuk membersihkan meja makan setelah keluarga kecilnya selesai makan malam saat Che datang dan duduk di salah satu kursi makan. Byungchan melemparkan senyumnya dan bertanya ada apa.

Che memainkan jari-jarinya tanpa pola. Sesekali melipatnya hingga menimbulkan bunyi ‘ctak’. Di pangkuannya ada surat dari tempatnya bekerja. 

“Kenapa Che?” tanya Byungchan yang sudah duduk di depan Che.

“Wuya dimana, pa?” 

“Lagi beresin baju jemuran tadi sore kayaknya. Tadi papa minta tolong buat beresin,” Byungchan meneguk air lemon yang dibuatnya tadi, “kenapa?”

Che mengangguk pelan dan menghela nafas. Ada rasa takut dan bingung bagaimana ia harus mengawali pembicaraan tentang surat yang ia dapat. Pemindahan tempat kerja Cherry untuk entah berapa tahun. 

“Kenapa sih? Ada yang kamu pikirin apa gimana?” Papa Byungchan mengangkat satu alisnya, penasaran dengan sikap anak gadis satu-satunya yang dari tadi makan malam banyak diamnya. Che memang bukan tipikal yang banyak bicara, tapi dia bisa banyak bicara saat berada di antara orang-orang yang ia anggap sudah dekat. Terlebih saat ada di meja makan, Che biasanya akan banyak bicara tentang bagaimana hari dia di hari tersebut. Menurutnya, dengan dia menceritakan bagaimana pagi ke sorenya, papa dan ayahnya juga akan menceritakan bagaimana milik mereka. Setidaknya, itu bisa membuat mereka lebih tau dan kenal satu sama lain lebih dalam. 

Karena proses mengenal dan belajar ada di setiap hari bukan?

“Che?” 

“Iya?” Cherry terkejut saat tangan Byungchan berada di atas lengannya dengan ekspresi bingung dan penasaran kepada anak satu-satunya ini. 

“Kenapa? Ada yang mau kamu ceritain?” 

“Che ceritanya di kamar papa sama ayah boleh?” 

*

Ada kondisi dimana Che memanggil Seungwoo dengan sebutan Wuya atau Ayah. Che akan memanggil dengan sebutan Wuya jika mereka sedang tidak dalam kondisi yang serius atau suatu keadaan yang urgent. Sebaliknya, Che akan memanggil Seungwoo dengan sebutan Ayah apabila mereka ada di suatu kondisi dan keadaan yang membutuhkan keputusan atau singkatnya saat mereka sedang membahas suatu hal yang serius. 

Che melirik ke ayah dan papanya yang diam sejak dia mulai cerita tentang surat yang dia dapatkan. Kamar yang biasanya sepi semakin sepi dengan suasana dingin dengan tiga orang yang berkumpul di kamar Che. Dia tahu, ini pasti akan menjadi keputusan berat untuk orang tuanya dan dirinya sendiri. Tapi, bagaimanapun, Che tetap harus mempertimbangkan pendapat dan masukan dari orang tuanya, walaupun nantinya ia hanya memakai pendapat orang tuanya sebesar sekian persen saja, karena semua keputusan pasti akan diserahkan kepadanya. 

“Kamu sendiri gimana, Che?” Byungchan adalah yang pertama kali membuka suaranya setelah hampir dua belas menit mereka hening dan diam. Che menengok ke arah Byungchan yang mengulas senyum tipis saat mata mereka saling bertemu. 

Tiba-tiba Che merasa dadanya sesak. 

“Apanya yang gimana pa?”

Byungchan membenarkan posisi duduknya. Bersandar di kepala kasur milik Che. “Kamu sendiri gimana? Dengan surat yang kamu dapetin dari tempat kerja kamu, yang kamu mau gimana?” 

Alih-alih segera menjawab, Che justru melirik ke Seungwoo yang masih diam dengan sepasang manik gelapnya menatap anak perempuannya lamat-lamat. Banyak pertimbangan yang sudah Che pikirkan dari sejak ia menerima surat pemberitahuan tersebut. Jujur saja, ia masih ingin bekerja di tempatnya bekerja saat ini, terlepas dari bagaimana tekanan pekerjaan yang ia dapatkan, gadis dengan rambut hitam legam yang panjangnya sudah sebahu lagi, masih kerasan dan nyaman untuk bekerja. Dan lagi, jika dia tidak salah, mungkin saja ia akan mendapatkan promosi jika ia menerima tawaran ini. Namun, lawan dari logika adalah hati dan perasaan emosional yang dimiliki manusia. 

Che sadar bahwa orang tua-nya sudah tidak lagi muda, mereka yang sudah kepala empat hampir kepala lima dengan rambut yang kini sudah mulai muncul satu dua helai uban dan bagaimana tubuh mereka yang sudah tidak sekuat dulu (ya meskipun Ayahnya masih sering ke  _ gym _ tapi tetap saja, stamina dan daya tahan tubuh mereka pasti berkurang) dan juga keinginan untuk tetap dekat dengan anak perempuan satu-satunya. 

“Kalau memang kamu mau ambil kesempatan itu, jangan masalahin Papa sama Ayah, Che,” Cherry mengarahkan atensinya ke Seungwoo yang akhirnya mengeluarkan suara. Byungchan yang ada di sebelahnya mengelus pelan punggung suaminya. “Apa yang kamu mau dan apa yang mau kamu lakukan sekarang adalah yang bikin ayah sama papa bahagia. Pokoknya, apa yang kamu mau dan kamu lakukan, selagi kamu bisa, kenapa nggak? Jangan sia-siain kesempatan yang dikasih ke kamu. Semuanya balik lagi ke kamu, nak.” 

Che menunduk saat tangan Seungwoo yang sudah jarang mengelus rambutnya, kini berada di antara surai hitamnya dan mengelus-elus rambutnya dengan sayang. Matanya tiba-tiba berkaca-kaca dan tenggorokannya kering. Ah, Cherry memang cengeng bila menyangkut kedua orang tuanya. 

“Yang namanya proses perkembangan, itu pasti ada fase kamu seperti ini. Papa sama ayah nggak akan melarang kamu, kalau nanti kamu menikahpun, akhirnya ayah sama papa akan kembali ke masa-masa awal, berdua lagi dan kamu dengan keluarga baru kamu.” Byungchan mengelus-elus punggung anaknya sayang. Tidak ingin menangis juga. 

Che menganggukkan kepalanya, mengiyakan ucapan Seungwoo dan Byungchan. Diusapnya pelan matanya yang sudah meneteskan lelehan bening. Seungwoo menarik Cherry dan Byungchan ke dalam pelukannya. Memeluk erat keluarga kecilnya sayang.

* * *

**_Few years later_ **

Cherry melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari gerbong kereta. Tangan kirinya mengangkat koper yang ia bawa dengan tas ransel yang bersandar di punggungnya. Cherry menarik kopernya menuju pintu keluar sembari tangan kanannya membawa satu kantong berisi oleh-oleh. Senyum lebar terulas di wajahnya begitu ia melewati gerbang keluar dan melihat ayah dan papanya melambai-lambaikan tangannya dibelakang pagar pembatas untuk penjemput. Ia berlari kecil menuju mereka dan memeluknya dengan erat. 

“Gimana tadi di jalan?” tanya Byungchan sembari mengusak rambut Cherry yang dipotong sedikit dibawah leher. Koper dan juga kantong kresek sudah diambil alih oleh Seungwoo. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju mobil Seungwoo.

“Aku tidur setelah seperempat jalan, lima belas menit sebelum nyampe baru bangun.” jawab Cherry. 

“Mumpung kamu cutinya agak lama, nanti bisa sering-sering istirahat di rumah.” sahut Seungwoo sebelum membuka pintu mobil dan memasukkan barang-barang yang dibawa anaknya. Cherry mengangguk setuju. 

“Persiapan minggu depan udah semua kan? Maksudnya dari EO ada ngabarin kurang apa atau apa gitu nggak?” Cherry duduk di bangku belakang dengan Byungchan yang duduk di depan di sebelah Seungwoo. Byungchan mengiyakan dan mengatakan bahwa tidak ada masalah serius yang harus dikhawatirkan anaknya yang akhirnya pulang setelah hampir tiga bulan tidak bertemu. 

Byungchan memberikan karcis parkir ke Seungwoo dan selembar uang sepuluh ribuan. “Udah aman. Tinggal nunggu kamu sama calon kamu buat  _ fitting baju _ .” kata Seungwoo sembari melirik gadis yang sekarang berkacamata itu dari kaca tengah mobil. 

Benar, Cherry, anak semata wayang Byungchan dan Seungwoo minggu depan akan menikah dengan laki-laki yang sudah dipacari beberapa tahun belakangan. Segala persiapan Che tangani dengan menggunakan jasa EO dengan  _ back-up  _ dari papanya yang kebetulan teman dekatnya memiliki jasa EO. Che yang saat ini masih tinggal diluar kota karena tuntutan pekerjaannya, tidak perlu bolak-balik ke rumah karena jalur expres dari teman papanya ini membuat mereka memilih untuk pergi ke kota tempat Che bekerja dan mendiskusikannya disana. Selain itu, karena sepasang calon pengantin itu memang bekerja di kota yang sama, jadi mau tidak mau jadilah pihak EO yang mengalah untuk pulang pergi. 

*

Che merebahkan punggungnya ke kasur yang sudah lama tidak ia tempati. Tidak banyak berubah sejak tiga bulan lalu. Matanya mengamati sekeliling kamarnya selagi ia bisa dan masih belum berubah. Karena, besok atau mungkin lusa dia harus membersihkan kamarnya ini. Beberapa barang yang akan dibawa ke rumah barunya atau yang akan ia biarkan tetap disini. Perjalanannya untuk tinggal di rumah ini bersama dengan ayah dan papanya akan segera berubah setelah ia menikah nanti. Banyak kenangan yang ia miliki di rumah ini yang masih tidak ingin ia lupakan. 

Ingatannya kembali terbang ke saat pertama ia masuk ke rumah ini dengan Seungwoo dan Byungchan yang menggandeng tangan kanan dan kirinya. Bagaimana pertama kali ia membawa temannya untuk main kesini dengan wajah Byungchan dan Seungwoo di malam hari yang senang melihat anaknya sudah memiliki teman dekat yang bertahan hingga sekarang. Bagaimana ia bertengkar pertama kali dengan Byungchan masalah Che yang ingin ikut pergi temannya untuk mendaki namun Byungchan melarangnya habis-habisan karena ada perasaan tidak enak saat ia mengetahui gunung mana yang dituju dan siapa saja yang ikut. Benar saja, saat teman-temannya pulang ada salah satu temannya yang kecelakaan hingga dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Teman yang saat itu ditunjuk untuk membonceng Che apabila Che yang berusia tujuh belas tahun saat itu benar-benar pergi.

Che tertawa kecil mengingat Seungwoo yang kesal di suatu hari di bulan Mei. Seungwoo yang saat itu ingin mengajak Che keluar untuk membelikan Byungchan hadiah (tidak dalam rangka apa-apa) terpaksa menunda agendanya karena pacar Che sudah berada di depan rumahnya, menjemput gadis kecilnya untuk berkencan. Sampai Che pulang, Seungwoo tidak mau berbicara. Mereka berbaikan setelah Che mengajak Seungwoo untuk pergi keluar makan bakso di tempat kesukaan Seungwoo. 

Che menghela nafasnya besar-besar. Bibirnya menyunggingkan segaris senyum dengan mata yang menerawang ke plafon kamarnya. Banyak kenangan yang ia miliki di rumah ini dengan orang tuanya. Tentang Seungwoo dan Byungchan yang menjaga dan membesarkannya penuh kasih dan sayang dan cinta. Bagaimana Che menjadi salah satu anak yang paling beruntung karena diadopsi oleh Byungchan dan Seungwoo saat itu.

“Che?” lamunan Che bubar mendengar suara ayahnya dari pintu yang memang sengaja ia buka sedikit. Ia mendudukkan dirinya dan melihat Seungwoo bersender di pinggiran pintu menampilkan senyumnya yang masih tampan, bedanya kini ada kerutan yang mulai terbentuk di wajahnya. 

“Iya, Wuya?” 

“Makan dulu ayo. Kakek sama oma udah dateng, mereka nunggu kamu buat makan bareng.” Che menganggukkan kepalanya dan segera turun. Seungwoo menunggu Che untuk ke meja makan bersama dengannya. Diusaknya pelan rambut anak perempuannya karena sebentar lagi, mungkin dia sudah tidak bisa melakukan hal ini lagi. Setelah ini, Cherry akan jadi milik seseorang yang menjadi pasangan hidupnya, dimana tentu saja akan ada batasan-batasan tidak langsung yang akan tercipta. 

Seungwoo tidak lebih ekspresif dari Byungchan. Jika suaminya itu adalah orang yang ceplas-ceplos dan sangat ekspresif, maka Seungwoo adalah kebalikannya. Seungwoo lebih memilih diam dan mengeluarkan emosinya saat dengan Byungchan apabila itu menyangkut Cherry atau orang dekatnya yang lain. Tidak banyak yang tahu, bagaimana seringnya Seungwoo menahan rindunya pada Cherry setelah anaknya bekerja di luar kota. Bagaimana saat tengah malam ia mengajak Byungchan untuk berkunjung ke kota tempat Cherry bekerja hanya untuk bertemu sebentar dengan anaknya lalu segera pulang, karena pekerjaan yang tidak bisa ia tinggal lama-lama. Dan tentu saja, bagaimana Seungwoo menangis, bukan karena sedih, saat Che memberikan kabar bahwa kekasihnya sekarang melamarnya dan memintanya menjadi pasangan hidupnya.

Ah, jika kalian bertanya siapa yang menjadi pasangan menikah Che, tidak lain tidak bukan adalah pacarnya yang saat itu ia kenalkan saat Che dan orangtuanya sedang makan katsu di mall.

Seungwoo bahagia dan sekaligus merasa kehilangan. 

Di meja makan sudah ada kakek dan oma dari pihak papanya dan kakek saja dari pihak ayahnya dengan Byungchan yang sedang menyiapkan buah untuk diletakkan di tengah-tengah meja makan sebagai makanan penutup. Cherry duduk di antara Seungwoo dan kakek dari pihak ayahnya dan melihat banyak makanan kesukaannya di atas meja. 

“Ini semua kakek yang masakkin lho.” ayah Seungwoo adalah seorang pemilik restauran ternama di kota sekaligus menjadi koki utama di restaurannya. Itu menjadi salah satu tempat makan kesukaan Che sampai saat ini. Byungchan duduk di sebelah Seungwoo. Seungwoo mempersilahkan semuanya untuk makan disusul dengan ia yang mengambilkan makanan untuk Che dan Byungchan yang mengambilkan makanan untuk Seungwoo. 

*

Taman hotel yang disewa untuk acara resepsi hari ini sudah disulap menjadi taman yang tidak seperti biasanya. Didominasi dengan warna kuning dan beberapa warna pastel di sudut sebagai tema resepsi yang dipilih oleh kedua mempelai. Beberapa teman dekat Che sudah ada di lokasi untuk berfoto atau melihat dekorasi sekaligus menunggui tamu undangan untuk datang. Hanya orang-orang terdekat yang Che dan suaminya undang, mereka berdua tidak ingin pernikahan yang terlalu ramai. 

Byungchan dan Seungwoo berada di ruang tunggu untuk orang tua pengantin. Seungwoo berkali-kali menghela nafasnya besar-besar, tidak menyangka hari ini akhirnya tiba. Hari dimana ia akan melepas Cherry, anak satu-satunya untuk orang lain. Tidak ada lagi Cherry kecil yang datang ke Seungwoo saat ia menangis karena bertengkar dengan temannya. Tidak ada lagi Cherry yang biasa mengajaknya untuk membeli perlengkapan wanita dan tidak ada lagi yang bisa Seungwoo jahili dan ia kecupi menjelang tidur (selain Byungchan). 

Lain halnya dengan Byungchan, jika Seungwoo berkali-kali menghela nafas dan membuat dirinya siap, memberikan sugesti kepada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menangis, maka Byungchan lebih memilih untuk sibuk membalas pesan dari teman-temannya yang mengucapkan selamat atas pernikahan anaknya. Byungchan juga sedih dan senang, tapi dia tidak ingin menangis atau menjadi pikiran untuk Cherry jika gadisnya itu melihatnya. Lagipula, ia paham dengan kondisi Seungwoo saat ini, jadi paling tidak, Byungchan ingin menjadi pihak yang tenang. 

Byungchan mendekati Seungwoo. Memeluk suaminya yang sudah rapi dengan rambut yang hari ini diwarnai sedikit kecoklatan, dari belakang. Mengecup pelipis Seungwoo dan membisikkan kalimat-kalimat penenang yang sekiranya Seungwoo butuhkan saat ini. Tangannya memijat pelan bahu Seungwoo yang masih lebar seperti pertama kali mereka bertemu.

“Jangan nangis terus. Nanti kalau anakmu tau, dia nggak jadi nangis lho, kamu mau?” Seungwoo tertawa kecil, tangannya mengelus pelan lengan Byungchan yang melingkar di lehernya.

“Ya nggak. Aku terharu aja, yang. Nggak nyangka hari kayak gini akhirnya datang.” Byungchan mengangguk paham dan mengecup pelipis Seungwoo sekali lagi. Ia pindah tempat duduk menjadi di kursi di sebelah Seungwoo. Menarik tangan Seungwoo untuk digenggamnya dan dielus pelan. 

“Setelah Cherry nikah, dia pindah ke kota tempatnya kerja. Hidup bareng suaminya dan nanti dia punya anak. Kita cuma bisa ketemu Che paling nggak seminggu atau dua minggu sekali, nggak sesering kayak dulu,” Seungwoo menatap Byungchan dalam-dalam. Pria yang sudah menemani setengah hidupnya, hidungnya memerah namun membiarkan Seungwoo untuk tetap berbicara. Membiarkan pasangannya mengeluarkan uneg-uneg yang sama juga Byungchan rasakan. 

“Kita kembali berdua lagi. Di rumah kita sendiri cuma tinggal aku dan kamu. Kembali ke rutinitas awal kita menikah,” Seungwoo memainkan jari-jari Byungchan. “ Bedanya kalau dulu kita sering ngobrol soal anak dan soal Che setelah kita punya dia, kali ini kita ngobrolnya soal gimana Che dan keluarganya dan gimana kalau kita kangen nggak bisa kayak dulu kita tiba-tiba datang ke kosannya. Banyak hal yang biasa kita lakukan bertiga, jadi kita cuma lakuin berdua atau berempat. Kamu juga jadi nggak bisa ngecupin Che kalau kamu gemes atau pas dia mau tidur, atau kegiatan lain yang biasa kamu lakuin sama dia. Ya semuanya memang ada waktunya.” 

Byungchan menghapus lelehan beningnya menggunakan tisu dengan hati-hati, tidak ingin merusak riasan tipis yang ia kenakan hari ini. “Sayang, sama seperti yang kamu bilang. Semuanya ada waktunya dan ini kan salah satu tugas perkembangan yang mau nggak mau terjadi dan dilalui oleh setiap orang. Seenggaknya, kita udah jaga dan besarin Che dengan baik dan sampai dia berkeluarga dengan keluarganya sendiri kita masih ada disana. Aku paham sama apa yang kamu rasain, aku juga ngerasain. Tapi, ya namanya hidup kan? Kayak yang kamu bilang tadi.  **Kita kembali berdua** **_aja_ ** .” Byungchan melarikan pelukannya ke Seungwoo. Memeluk erat suaminya. Seungwoo membisikkan berulang-ulang kata terima kasih kepada Byungchan, diikuti dengan kata-kata sayang. 

Mereka berpelukan dan saling menenangkan satu sama lain, sampai salah satu staf EO, yang Byungchan ketahui namanya adalah Hangyul, memberitahu bahwa acara akan segera mulai. 

“Jangan nangis dulu lagi. Ditahan sebentar nangisnya sampai acara pemberkatannya selesai, nanti baru kamu nangis lagi. Tapi jangan nangis sedih ya, nangis senang.” Byungchan mencium bibir Seungwoo yang dibalas lumatan kecil oleh sang dominan. Mereka bergandengan tangan keluar ruang tunggu ditemani oleh Hangyul di depan mereka. 

"Dari kita berdua sampai kita jadi bertiga, kamu punya aku disamping kamu. Sekarang kita jadi berdua lagi dari bertiga, kamu masih punya aku disamping kamu." Byungchan ke Seungwoo. 

**-fin-**

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini sampai akhir! Semoga kalian enjoy dan nggak bosan ;;   
> Jaga kesehatan dan jangan lupa minum air putih!  
> Special thanks buat kak Chas, yang udah mengijinkan aku buat bikinin cerita buat dia. Stay safe kak!


End file.
